powerlistingfandomcom-20200223-history
User blog:Holokami/Character Sheet: Marcella Beaumont
Marcella Beaumont is the head of the Shepherds, one of Lumi Faraday's most trusted, and the top of all military forces on the Faraday Isles. She’s one of the few Super Psychics alive, and a powerful cyborg as well. She's the daughter of Marc Beaumont, the man who started the Psychic War, and she has a cruelness to her methodology. Appearance Despite her cruel nature at times, and the scar on her face, Marcella is a beauty, by both the nature of the Super Mutation, and design by Marc. Marcella has long pink-ginger hair, her right eyes is dark grey, and hed left eye is red. She always wears a serious face, but can wear a cruel, intimidating smile in combat. Marcella is nearly always wearing her uniform, which consistes white shirt, a black tie, black trousers, black socks and black shoes. Over this, she wears a green trench coat, with the symbol of her position at the top of the left arm, three silver buttons between her wait and bust, and two matching silver cufflinks on each sleeve. With this she wears a black belt, with a silver buckle, and silver rings around the holes in the belt. Marcells has a scar over her left eye, one which will never heal, as it's actually a line created from the technology in and around her left eye- a permanent scar. She oculd get it fixed, but likes the look it gives her, and it serves as a reminder to her of why she fights. Personality Marcella is a battle hardened warrior, and she has lived a life of fighting in the underworld, and a life of being experimented upon and altered; a life which would harden anybody. Marcella, though not much, did have military training- Marc personally teaching and making her go through army, navy and air force training. She later continued training herself, even into game theory, marines and special ops. Marcella knows all the tricks in the book, and uses them devastating effect. Marcella is a military genius on all fronts, possessing a "cruel" flail in her strategies. The “Demon of War”, as one general delicately described her. Lumi does scold Marcella if she uses a strategy that's all little too, "mean". Marcella believe that those who want to disrupt peace and hurt innocent lives deserve nothing less than what they wish to invite on others. Marcella is compassionate though, although it might be hard to see; suggesting the idea of the Shepherds herself, and once diving into the middle of heavy combat to rescue one of her Shepherd teams. In combat, Marcella wears a smile which any enemy should be afraid of; a confident smile with a cruel aura. Marcella has a will of iron, one which is completely unwavering, and is a strong, decisive, calculating, ferocious, and cruel (at times) lady. Though, she does enjoy doing crosswords and puzzles, and even playing strategy games. She enjoys sitting at cafés, or in parks, and treating herself to tea and cakes hen she gets the chance- infrequently showing a softer side to her. Background Marcella is the "daughter" of Marc Beaumont, the man who started the Psychic War; and a very powerful psychic in his own right. After Michelle remade the world, psychics who were powerful enough did retain memories of the war. Marc, with what remaining power he had after Lumi almost obliterated him, also survived the remaking of the world. He was weak, but still had his powers- but he was like a foreigner to this world. After regaining his strength, he realised that Lumi was far too powerful for him to handle. So he developed a plan. Marc knew his genes carried mighty psionic power, and he knew ways to strengthen it. So he set out to find a woman with equally impressive genes, so he could create a child. As he searched, he found something even more special, something which hadn't even been discovered in the Psychic War. What he found was a lady who carried unusual genes. So he kidnapped her, using what remaining power he had to avoid be noticed. The special genes this lady had was the "Super Mutation"- a bi-product of psionics, a mutation of the physical condition which improved it dramatically. Marc saw how the power of Psionic Strength could increase one's physical power in orders of magnitude, so what would happen if that came off the back of Super Human strength, which would already be five to ten, or more, times greater? Marc couldn't wait to begin his experiments, to create a "Super Psychic". A Psychic with the Super Human mutation. He believed he could defnitely use these genes, locked the lady up, and then went out to find another lady which great psionic potential. He eventually found one, and kidnapped her too. He extracted their genes, and using his own genes, grew children. After twenty failed attempts that year in the lab he secretly constructed, he finally managed to make a breakthrough- Experiment 21. She had the perfect mix of natural power from the super mutation, and great psionic power from himself and the other lady. He egotistically named the girl "Marcella Beaumont", his daughter, and accelerated her growth with his power power. He put Marcella through experiment after experiment, it was horrendous- he even tried adding what he had left of Michelle's DNA, but full integration failed each time. He took his experiments further and further each time, and each time he put Marcella through more pain, and gave her more injuries. This continues for seven years, seven years of hellish experiments. He tested a serum on her that might help to integrate his or Michelle's DNA, but once again, it failed to work properly. About now, one of Marcella's natural Super Mutations was really coming ahead- her regenerative abilities grew with each experiment. It was really impressive for Marc to see such a thing, and it wasn't psionic. But that last serum did do something however. Her super mutation abilities grew and adapted with her psionics, and especially her regenerative powers, as they were forming into a state of regeneration where she simply couldn't die- a perfect state of immortality was blossoming, but she didn't know this yet. Marc didn't know this yet, and began seeing what Marcella could do- he was amazed. Her power was physically overwhelming, but there was a problem, Marcella seemed to be uncapable of finer techniques, this was partly down to the Super Mutation's interference- a great issue which could lead a failures in battle. Marc, in all his "wisdom" sought to correct this. He began adding adding technology to Marcella, turning her into a cyborg- but not just any technology, psionic techology. Technology which can adapt and allow her to use powers with it; it could even be empowered by her will like her organic body. The enhancedments were placed in and around her bones, in her muscles, and in and on her brain. He added psionic technology to her which allowed her to more finely use her powers, overcoming a natural disadvantage. She could now use her overwhelming telekinetic force to effect only single grains of sand and salt. She could more finely control psychic energy. Through these enhancements, she also gained the power to control technology remotely. Marc also replaced her left eye for a powerful peice of scanning technology, one which would let her identify everything she looked at, and even scan its strengths and weaknesses. The enhancements also worked alongside her super mutation, to bring her great physical condition to frightening heights. Marc was also putting Marcella through the ringer with military training, as well as teaching her about game theory and strategy. He never let her leave his laboratory unless it was on a mission, and told her often about the Psychic War, and how his plan for a utopia was stopped by Lumi Faraday, and that she needs to kill Lumi Faraday. Marc had been sending her out on missions often, to defeat random gangs and criminals- "basic combat training" as he told her, the girl that didn't know any better. She was becoming the weapon Marc wanted. Marcella even boarded a military warship, and went through all the motions of stealth missions. Marcella had become a powerful force to be reckoned with- a military genius with huge power. This all was around 14 years after Marcella was created, two years later however, it all came crashing down. Lumi had caught wind of Marc's plans and experiments, as best as he tried to conceal them, and she went at him with righteous fury. Marcella was loyal to Marc, and stepped up to defend him, but Marc realized on thing- the folly of his ambition. He's been raising Marcella for sixteen years... Which means Lumi has been mastering that "god-like" power for sixteen years. Lumi, for a lack of a better phrase, "roflstomped" Marcella into the ground, but left her alive, knowing she'd only been played, and was really a victim Lumi talked with Marcella, asking her about herself, hr own abmibtions, and so on. Marcella refused to listen at first, but Lumi's kind treatment of a "weapon made to kill her" was convincing her otherwise of Marc's intentions. Lumi decided she'd finally put an end to Marc once and for all. But Marc had one last trick- a powerful psionic bomb he put in Marcella in case something happened. Marc detonated it, hoping to kill Lumi. Marcella, the building, and the surrounding area went up with a horrifyingly powerful explosion. Lumi was kicking herself. She tunnel visioned onto Marc, and didn't notice the bomb. Lumi wasn't even scratched though, the point of that bomb was entirely desperate. Lumi never got the chance to save the girl, she was thinking. However, all was not lost. Lumi noticed something, a miracle if there ever was one... Marcella's body was reforming- cybernetics an all. Lumi looked over to the girl, a girl who seemed to have regeneration powers and immortality matching Lumi's. Marc watched her reform as well, and immediately stopped in shock. In that brief moment of confusion, Marc had escaped. Marcella's tears flowed for the first time in her life as the pain of her "death" seared at her nerves like the fires of hell. Lumi took her back to the Psychic School Islands, where she gave her all the rest and comfort she needed. Lumi told Marcella the details of her powers, of her mutations, of what Marc had done to her. Marcella didn't know what to think. The person who created her, who raised her, had tried to kill her, and the person she had been raised to kill was now saving her. Marcella was confused, but Lumi kept talking with her, about the Psychic War, what kind of a man Marc was, and about her current ambition and its difficulties. After thinking it through, Marcella saw the greatness is Lumi and her ambition. She wanted to make amends for the foolish things she'd done under Marc's tutelage. So Marcella pledged her life to Lumi, and vowed to follow her to the end. Over the next two years, Marcella came to be very close to Lumi, as close Eadda and Mai were She showed an insight, and intuition into combat and strategy greater than that of even Eadda and Mai. It was frightening. Lumi asked Marcella if she wanted to lead her military forces; not for war or anything really, but who knows when someone will try to attack. They needed conventional weaponry, Lumi couldn't rely on psionics to win a war or battle against another, foolish country, not without risking another Psychic War. Marcella agreed, and then suggested an idea to Lumi; the Shepherds- a public group there to find and heklp psychics the world over. Lumi and Eadda loved the idea, and got around to founding it with Marcella, who offered to lead it. Lumi, Eadda, and Mai, began to see the cruelty in Marcella's strategies. When Marcella became serious, she would become merciless, and would make strategies nobody could see through. Lumi was a little uncertain of Marcella's nature, but helped her refine the "cruelty" of her strategies. But as Marcella told Lumi once; in order to fight a cruel enemy, you need a cruel mind. When Marcella took to the battlefield personally, she was like an unstoppable demon. Marcella was a military genius on all fronts, possessed a "cruel" flail in her strategies, but was compassionate enough to help psychics in need, and completely reliable. Eadda saw a lot of Lumi in Marcella, just without the absolute power, randomness, boasting, mad scientist nonsense, e.t.c.. When the Faraday Isles were called up officially to a military meeting with NATO in regards to current issues, Marcella went with Lumi. Lumi just let Marcella do the talking outside the introductions, almost showing her off to the world. Her plans were ferocious with a cruel flail, intricate, highly detailed, and intelligent. Multi-level strategies that accounted for everything, and assured absolute victory. Nobody could add anything to her plan, or criticize it. This is when one general whispered to another "This woman, is some demon?" Lumi couldn't help but smirk. Marcella's "demon" nature in regards to battle came to be something well known about her, and she gained the epithet "Demon of War". Powers Marcella was created through the combination of Marc's powerful psionic gene, the genes of another psychic with great psionic potential, and the Super Mutation. Marcella was trained in all forms of military combat, methodology, and warfare, and had psionic-technology implanted in her to further her own powers. *Supernatural/Absolute Condition - Marcella's physical condition is only of supernatural nature, bordering on absolute in certain areas. Her raw physical strength, with the psio-tech enhancements, is the greatest on Earth. **Absolute Immortality - Marcella, though the constant experimentation, her psionic powers giving her access to her mind, body, and spirit, and psio-tech enhancements, possesses a level of regeneration so great, nothing can kill her. Literally nothing. Outside of her Super Mutation, Marcella's possess natural and intellectual abilities which she's developed. They help her greatly, and too make her a frighting force to be reckoned with. *Detail Intuition - Marcella can easily pick out and understand all details in any given situations. This allows her to fully understand any situation so she can make the right move, and see though the strategies of her enemies. *Flawless Coordination - Marcella can make her body move exactly as she wants it to. She never misses a movement, can perform any physical act without difficulty. *Indomitable Will, Strong Soul - Marcella possesses a will of diamond- a will so strong, not even mind controlling her will work. She's a force to be reckoned with. *Game Intuition, Supernatural Combat, Special Ops Mastery, Tactical Analysis, War/Strategy Aptitude - Marcella has trained in nearly all forms of combat, all forms of warfare, strategy and tactics, special ops, and game theory. Through this training, studying, and even applying it practically, she's become a military genius. *Multi-Focus - Marcella can focus on multiple things at once with ease and without confusion. *Weapon Proficiency - Through Marcella's training, she knows how to handle all weapons, or can figure out how to handle them moments after seeing them/holding them. Marcella's psionics powers are a simple collection, but are so powerful, they ca overwhelm nearly anybody. Through her super mutation, she's also gained the power to empower herself through her emotions and determination. *Determination - Marcella, like her will, has an unwavering determination to keep the Faraday Isles, and all psychics safe. When something causes her to defend these things, Marcella's determination can her frightening all by itself. *Emotion Empowerment - Marcella, through training, mastered the ability the Super Mutation grants to empower yourself through your emotions, further increasing her power and physical condition. *Limited Astral Manipulation - Marcella, through Marc's experiments, gained access to her spirit, and so can control it and astral energy to a degree. *Psychic Energy Manipulation, Telekinetic Force Manipulation - Marcella possesses the powers to manipulate psychic energy and telekinetic force, and can use them incredibly well. *Psionic Quintessence Force - Marcella generates seemingly limitless amounts of psychic energy and telekinetic force, which allows her to output hugely powerful attacks. **Energetic Pressure - Marcella, using her overwhelming force, can generate so much power, that she can simply let it "leak" like an aura out her body and she'll start to destroy the surrounding area. **Psychic Shield - Marcella generates so much psychic energy, and also in conjunction with her psio-tech, that she has a nigh-impenetrable psychic shield at all times, and when she releases her power around her, it's literally impossible for a psychic attack or power to get her. *On top of all that, Marcella has trained her psychic powers to develop incredibly fighting prowess with them: **Atmospheric Pounding **Basic Energy Attacks ***Oversized Attacks - Marcella has enough power to generate astonishingly massive attacks with ease. **Enhanced Unarmed Combat **Ground Pound **Intangibility Cancellation - Marcella can generate so much pressure in the surrounding area, and in conjunction with her will and determination, can hit intangible and fluid beings. **Multi Strike **One-Man Army **Piezokinetic Combat and Seismokinetic Combat - Through smashing the ground with telekinesis and will. **Power Compression **Power Kicking/Power Fists/Power Headbutt **Pulverization **Speed Combat **Strength Combat **Telekinetic Combat Marcella has been enhanced with psionic technology. This technology works with her super mutation and psionic powers, and enhanced them both further, as well as giving her more powers: *Technorganic/Bionic Physiology *Cyber Mind *Psionic Bio-Tech *Psychic Wave Manipulation *Technology Manipulation *Telekinesis - Marcella's psio-tech enhancements have allowed her to control her telekinesis to a much finer degree. *Scanner Vision *Unbreakable Bones Trivia *When the Faraday Isles were "attacked" by an psychic hating group with a single destroyer, Marcella warned them to turn back. They chose to ignore the warning and keep going, Marcella jumped onto the water in front of their ship, stopped it, grabbed it, then threw it across the Atlantic. Many jaws dropped at the spectacle. Themes Theme Song: * Fighting: * Unleashing Her Strategy: *LZfgEHto71s Category:Blog posts Category:Character Sheet